


It Was Veggie Pizza

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [32]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Bucky finds a baby on a mission. Him and Clint are fathers now.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	It Was Veggie Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is short and I do wanna do more on it at some point but kind of hit a block today. Also, blame The Authority comics for this. I've been reading them and absolutely love Midnighter and Apollo as dads and the kiddo just running around the Carrier and my brain was like "Clint and Bucky should have that..."

“Daddy B!” Rosa said running up to Bucky as he stepped off the quinjet.

Clint watched as Bucky grabbed their daughter and tossed her into the air. They both laughed and Clint couldn’t stop the smile forming on his face.

Rosa was five now. They found her when she was less than a year old. Jarvis had put her age at 10 months. Bucky found her, really. On a mission at some AIM lab. Came across some asshole holding a gun to an infant’s head. Asshole died. Baby came home with the Avengers. 

Clint couldn’t even remember how he and Bucky were put in charge of her. He remembers Natasha glaring at Tony when he suggested she take care of the baby. Steve sputtering about something. And Bucky, already holding the tiny little thing, cooing out random things to her. And Rosa (who didn’t even have a name) was giggling. And Clint was done. Okay. Maybe he did remember. He remembered the way Bucky smiled mostly. That look in his eyes like he just found a part of himself he had lost. 

A little over a year later, Clint and Bucky were the proud parents of a little girl named Rosa Barton-Barnes. It took a lot of help from Tony, which Clint wanted to send the man a thank you card everyday for. Clint never planned on being a father. Not something he put on his bucket list. But when he saw Bucky holding Rosa for the first time, smiling and calming her down, Clint was ready to step up. 

“And Daddy C and me had pizza!” Rosa said, arms and legs wrapped around Bucky as he carried her closer to Clint.

Bucky smiled at him and Clint smiled back.

“Pizza, huh?” Bucky asked.

“Veggie pizza! Daddy C said you wouldn’t yell at him cause there was veggies,” Rosa said.

Bucky rolled his eyes but kissed Clint anyway. Which was all that Clint cared about.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
